Hiding in Plain Sight
by Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde
Summary: Rose has a daughter, claims she is the niece of Severus Snape. Hides from her family. Left Scorpius, even when she knew he was her daughter's father. She is now in Oregon... and trying to seem like a normal Police Detective when she meets the Town Grimm.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rose ran home after the Auror mission, well technically not home. She had to go pick up her daughter from daycare, and then she had to go to the small apartment that they lived in, make dinner, clean, play with her daughter, give her daughter a bath, and then put the baby to bed. This was her routine... Monday through Fridays was hectic, same thing everyday. Saturdays she would get up when the baby got up, but then bring the baby into her bed and the two would sleep for another hour. Most times Saturdays involved spending time with her baby, food shopping, and trying to just stay sane. She had been so grateful when she had found a very specific person two months after her daughter was born. She had asked him to help her keep her and her baby hidden in exchange for her cleaning his place two to three times a week.

"Hello, Miss Snape." The young woman smiled upon seeing Rose enter the daycare, late... again.

"I'm so sorry! I-" Rose tried to explain.

"It's alright, Eleanor fell asleep so we just let her sleep." The young woman smiled.

"Thank you." Rose sighed and then picked up her daughter after signing the papers. She then headed to go to her cleaning job at the man's house. She knocked on his door and he opened it. She smiled curtly and entered. "Hello, Sir." She smiled.

"Rose, you need to explain why the Daily Prophet is announcing you dead." The tall man with shoulder length hair, coal black eyes, crooked nose, and all black clothing spoke.

"I've explained that to you before, Uncle Sev." She smiled. She had explained everything to him. From what happened after the war to how her and her cousins have always considered him their Uncle along with many who were either protecting Harry Potter or helping secretly. But she had also explained how they all thought he was dead. He had explained to her how he had survived and decided to leave England while everyone thought he was dead. So they had formed a Uncle and Niece relationship over the months.

"Give me Eleanor, Rose." She handed Eleanor over and then asked what needed to be cleaned. It was mostly the same things, dusting shelves, and making sure the windows were clean. Once done, only about a half hour later, she found Severus Snape asleep in his chair with Eleanor asleep in his arms. She smiled and flicked her wand, and the blanket from the couch went over Severus and Eleanor ever so gently.

She headed over to the kitchen to see if Severus had started Dinner or if she should make dinner. Upon entering the kitchen it was clear he had already started dinner. A pot was being stirred by a spoon and by the smell of it, it was chicken noodle soup. She pulled out two regular bowls and one plastic kid's bowl. She put the pasta into the soup, so the taste would mix in.

She sat at the Kitchen table for a while. Just thinking. She had made it to America, kept her name as Rose Weasley... until she found out that she was pregnant the next month when she was late. She had cursed under her breath but had decided to keep the baby. It was Scorpius and Rose's baby... but Scorpius would never know. Rose often wondered how he would have reacted to the news. She loved to think about seeing him when the baby was born and him holding Eleanor in his arms for the first time. She had loved Scorpius... and still did. But she hated the fact that she left him, and knew that if she went back... for all she knew he could have had another girlfriend within the nine months she was gone. Besides he wouldn't want her with the baby... it was harder on a relationship. It could have destroyed them.

The only way she would believe herself was when she told herself that they would have fallen apart due to the stress of having a baby and being complete opposites. They never would have made it. They would have crashed and crumbled just like everyone wanted them to. They would have made the rift between Gryffindor and Slytherin far worse than it had been. They would have recreated the Rivalry between their families. They never would have made it.

She opened her rucksack and pulled out her papers for tomorrow's mission. She was supposed to have a British Auror in to aide her in finding an escaped Death-Eater by the name of Silas. The Auror, it didn't tell her who it was or anything. She only hoped it wasn't someone who could see through her disguise. She had gotten her hair colored brown, her eyes were still blue, freckles across her nose... but she didn't think she looked like a Weasley anymore. She was known as Auror Rose Snape. She had worked with a British Auror a month ago, who had asked if she knew Severus Snape. She had lied and asked who he was talking about. She knew if the Auror had been good at Occlumency he could have peered through the lie.

She ate dinner with Severus and then took Eleanor home. Before she left Severus told her, "I blocked your Magical Signature from those who could find it. Rose, if something happens on that mission tomorrow... Just know that Eleanor needs a mother. I can protect her if something does happen... but I would prefer it if I was not needed to raise her."

"Understood, Uncle Sev." She nodded and then left for home. She bathed Eleanor and put her to bed before going to bed herself.

* * *

"Rose, meet your partner who is going to help you track your next escapee." Her Head Auror, Pugsley Addams, spoke. "This is Auror James Potter from the British Ministry of Magic."

"Pleasure." She said with a smile and shook the man's hand like she didn't know who he was. She knew exactly who he was. In fact she knew every detail to his life right up to the past year. He smiled and shook her hand. She then picked up the file from Pugsley's desk and walked out. She was wearing khakis, red blouse, nice brown boots, and a black pleather jacket.

"So, Miss Snape..." She heard James's try to start a conversation as they were heading out into the street of New York City.

"Mr. Potter, or James, whichever you prefer. If you are going to ask me if I know a Severus Snape, I have only ever heard stories of the man from other British Aurors I have had to work with." She said and then headed towards Central Park at a brisk walk.

"Call me James, if I may call you Rose. Why are we walking? We could get a cab. We could have-" She cut him off.

"James, we are walking because we are in a city of over a 8 million people. Take a cab and you are likely to get stuck in traffic if you don't know the way around the streets. And we can't just poof there. So walking is the option." She replied as they briskly made it towards Central Park, apparently one of their person's favorite places to be. They sat on a bench watching people pass them.

"Can I ask you a couple questions?" He asked.

"Fine."

"Have you ever been to the UK? You look oddly familiar."

"No." She lied, and forced herself not to cry and not to tear up. She had never once lied to James, he had been the first to know about Scorpius and her... and she had begged him not to tell anyone. He had kept the promise until she told the rest of the family. Albus was the second to know, but it hurt more to lie to her older cousin who had been one of the only ones who had supported Rose and Scorpius while they were dating. He had defended them countless times against their families and even against the press when it was first found out. He had fought for them in the halls of Hogwarts when they had become friends. He didn't see Scorpius as a Malfoy. He saw Scorpius as Scorpius, a regular Slytherin who had a bad family past. She felt her heart break when she lied to James for the first time.

"Have you ever heard of Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"Did you hear the story about a Gryffindor and Slytherin dating?"

"Yes." James nodded and they continued to watch people, waiting for the Convict to show up. "How'd you do it?" He asked suddenly.

"Do what?"

"How did you leave, knowing you would break everyone's heart and still leave?"

"What are you talking about?" _How the hell did he figure it out!? _ She cursed herself inwardly as she kept a cool look on the outside.

"You know what I am talking about, Rose _Snape_." He emphasized her last name as he looked over at her, searching her eyes.

He was her one cousin that she had never lied to. He had been the first to know that she and Scorpius had been friends, and then had been the first to know that she and Scorpius were dating. He had protected them in Hogwarts. He had protected them from the families, press, and other students. She had never lied to him. And here she was lying to him.

"I honestly don't know what you are talking about." She said looking at him.

"Don't lie to me, Rosie. You left Scorpius, the Pride, and even his Family. You left because you were terrified and felt as though everyone was against you two. Why?" She ignored him, so he continued, "He loved you. He was going to ask you to marry him the day you left. The day you gave up even though he had been fighting for the two of you ever since you gave him that chance. He had finally gotten the blessing from your parents and you left. You father gave him the blessing because he fought to be with you. He fought the families, traditions, and everything and everyone who question the two of you just to be by your side. You left him. He was so broken when you left."

She glared at him. "What I do is not your business."

"It is when the man you love, who loves you back, was so broken that he only after a year of searching for you did he give up. He _gave up_, Rose. You got what you wanted. You shattered the heart that loved you beyond repair. He refuses to date anyone else, for fear of having the same thing happen. You think by leaving it would have only affected you and Scorpius. Let me tell you something, Rose. The Pride was broken, we barely trust each other. We were ripped apart and fighting for weeks and months. We only just started healing the wounds that we caused once you left. Your parents are heartbroken thinking it was something they did to make you leave. Rose, come home."

"You have the wrong girl." She lied. "I'm not Rose Weasley. I'm Rose Snape. I've never been to Hogwarts, I went to Salem Academy for Girls."

"Stop lying to me, Rosie."

"I'm not lying to you."

"Yes you are!"

"There is our guy." Rose changed the subject when she saw the Convict walk past them she got up and followed at a distance. Only to approach the man by tapping his shoulder. "Hi, sir. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions..." She showed her badge and the stunned him before he could do anything. She arrested him, reading him his rights before hauling him to his feet. She looked at James and said, "All yours."

* * *

"You need to learn to work with the partners, Rose!" Pugsley scolded, it was after James had taken the Convict back to England and Puglsey figured out she had once again took control of the partnership.

"Sir, I just think it is fair that you keep pairing me with people from my past." Rose argued. Pugsley was probably the only person she worked with that knew of her entire past.

"You need to figure it out, Rose. You are one my best Aurors but you need to learnt to work with others. So until you learn to work well with others you have two options. One you work with someone I have out in Portland, Oregon. Two you are on desk duty."

"Sir, please. You can't put me on desk duty, and you know I don't have the money to go out to Portland. Please." She begged.

"Those are your options, Rose. I can't put you with anyone else."

"Fine. I'll go help the person in Oregon." She sighed. "But what do I do about Eleanor?"

"I'll have arrangements made and she can go with you." Rose nodded as his words, "Oh and you leave tonight. You work tomorrow morning."

"Sir, what does this person do?" Rose asked.

"He is Captain of the Portland Police, the Muggle ones. So I suggest you play nice. I want a good report back." Rose nodded and hurried off to go get Eleanor, then go to Severus's to explain what was going on. Only to leave within the two hours so she had time to get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Nick and Hank, the Captain wants to see you two." Wu said patting Nick on the back before disappearing to do whatever he normally does. Nick shrugged and headed into the Captain's office with Hank.

"Close the door." They did and Captain Renard spoke, "You two will be gaining a new partner. She is highly intelligent... and skilled. She needs to be taught to work well with others, and her boss has sent her here after learning about how well you, Nick, work."

"Is she Wesen?" Hank asked.

Sean made a face before saying, "Not exactly."

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" Nick asked.

"What is she?" Hank asked.

"She is a Witch. Not a Hexenbiest. But a Witch, of the Wizarding World, an extension to the Wesen World. They all know of Wesen, and are extremely hard to find, due to them not Woging like everyone else does. However, they are extremely powerful and are like fairytale Princes and Princesses for young Wesen. In a way they have power like Diana." Nick sees the sadness in his Captain's Eyes upon mentioning his daughter. Sean handed the file over and Nick opened it.

_Name: Rose Snape  
Age: 20_  
_Occupation: Experienced Auror_  
_Family: Unknown_  
_Skills: Highly deadly when angered, magic, and some muggle combat_  
_History: Unknown_

"Does she have Family?" Nick asked.

"She is said to be known to be travelling with an infant." Sean nodded.

"What about her history?" Nick questioned.

"No one knows. They say she kind of just showed up. Which is extremely rare in the Wizarding World." Captain responded. "They keep track of everyone of their kind. No exceptions."

There was a knock on the door and the Captain ignored it, "Oh and Nick, she doesn't know you are a Grimm. Where she comes from... if you see a Grimm, he or she is Death in disguise. She won't try to kill you, as a Grimm is supposedly Death himself, however where she comes from if you kill a Grimm it is a symbol that you are brave, cunning, intelligent, and swift. Not to mention it is said those that kill a Grimm cheated Death himself."

Nick nodded as the door opened and in walked a young woman, bright blue eyes, freckles, brown hair, nice grey t-shirt, nice bell-bottom khakis, and black and white converse sneakers. "Hi, I'm Rose Snape. I was sent from New York Police Department." She smiled.

"Hello, Rose. I'm Captain Sean Renard, I'm sure your Captain told you that you will be working with me, but I think my two best detectives might be a better help for you." Sean shook her outstretched hand. "These are Detectives Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin."

"Pleasure to meet you." She smiled, "I'm Rose Snape."

"Your file was mostly empty... what cases have you had?" Hank asked.

"I worked on tracking down escaped convicts for the Special Force part of the New York City Police Department. If an escaped convict was in New York City area I was sent in with the last seen records, pictures, and anything I could use against the escapee. The Captain, Pugsley Adams, of my squad thought I wasn't playing nice... so he contacted your Captain and asked if I could train under his supervision, because I'm guessing Pugsley trained under Mr. Renard or something and I got transfered out here until I can learn to play nice with others." Rose explained with a large grin.

"We were told that you had an infant traveling with you... I know two people who might be able to babysit if you need." Nick offered.

"Oh my Uncle came with me until I get my feet under me then he is going back to New York. So my daughter is with him at the moment." Rose smiled.

"Not married?" Hank asked looking slightly confused.

"My boyfriend... left me when I found out I was pregnant." Nick saw the way she held herself falter for a split second and he concluded she was hiding something. "I think he was scared... I think we both just weren't ready."

"Where are you staying?" Hank asked.

"In a hotel." Rose smiled.

"That is going to get expensive." Hank advised.

"I know... I'm working on that part." Nick saw the look Hank shot him and it was clear Rose did too. "I'm not doing anything illegal. That might have been my cousins, but that wouldn't be me."

"Your cousins got into trouble when you were younger?" Nick asked.

Rose chuckled, "I can't say I have a clean slate either. My cousins, brother, and I were always in trouble. We had Uncle Harry and my Dad as the Heads of Special Forces of Scotland Yard. Uncle George owned a Joke shop, Uncle Percy, Aunt Ginny, Aunt Fluer, and my mother were lawyers. Uncle Charlie works at some reserve in Romania, and Uncle Bill worked at the one bank as a Security Tester. Grandad worked at the Ministry, and Grandmum had a part time job at some shop. So more often than not the eldest, Teddy and Victoire, ended up babysitting eleven kids that they were actually related to. But then you have to add in the family-friend kids Frank and Alice. It was a ton of kids to keep track of."

"What did you use to do?" Hank asked.

"Well, you had Fred, James, Frank, and Roxanne all the same age and they were the big instigators and called themselves The Golden Marauders. Then there was Albus and myself until we went to the private school and befriended Scorpius. Anyway, Teddy and Vic had to keep the Golden Marauders away from Albus and myself. Again, extremely hard to do. I think James and Fred were twelve when they got arrested the first time, Dad and Uncle Harry were so furious that they said keep them in the cell over night. Well bad idea. James and Fred, when they weren't acting completely stupid, were actually extremely smart. They broke out. Seventeen years old I can't even remember what happened. All I know is that I went to the Interhouse Party at the Private School we all went to, and I woke up in the Headmistress's office. Thankfully the Headmistress is a family friend, but that didn't help because it meant our punishment was worse." Rose chuckled.

"What do you mean you can't remember what happened?" Nick asked.

"Look, at the Inter-House Parties, because the Private school was divided into four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, there is always a lot of dancing, music, and under-aged drinking. The school starts when you are eleven and goes to when you are seventeen, maybe eighteen. Obviously the First Years, who are generally eleven, are not invited. The Second and Third Years, we basically make sure they are only allowed one drink. Fourth Year and up, it's basically a 'you're on your own' kind of stand point. You can drink as much as you want, but the consequences are your own. There are no Professors at these Parties, because well we all found this one room that was basically forgotten completely about and its a secluded area of the school that not even the Groundskeeper checks. Anyway I was seventeen and in my last year there, and I believe it was the first party of the year. That is generally the one where everyone goes gets wasted, hooks up, girls act like sluts, boys act like man whores, and in other words its a huge hormonal orgy.

"My boyfriend, Scorpius, who was also my best friend, was Head Boy and I was Head Girl. We technically are supposed to be the ones the younger ones look up to. But its the first party and everyone ignores that. Well, Head Boy and Girl always have their own secluded Dorm Rooms away from each House's Common Room and Dorms. So Scorpius and I had to bedrooms to our selves and my entire family and our closest friends knew the passcode to get into our dorm room. Anyway, I think I was on my fourth, maybe fifth but I honestly have no idea, shot of whiskey in a drinking competition with my one friend, Alice. I know at one point Alice and I stopped drinking the Whiskey, because we had to go help sneak some of the Alumni into the school. We managed and came back and had a beer or two more. After that I can't remember. I know the morning after I woke up with Scorpius, Alice, and several of my cousins and my brother in the Headmistress's office. Louis, Albus, Scorpius, and Hugo had lost their shirts somewhere during the night. I know Albus definitely had a hickey on his neck, but we never found out who gave it to him. Louis had a hickey, but we all knew he was a man-whore so we weren't that concerned about him. Alice and I had completely lost our tops, thankfully we still had our bras on. Scorpius had a silver and green tie on but no shirt, and a hickey on the base of his neck, which I know I must have given him. Then there was my brother... I think he was the worse looking. He had several bruises on his arms and chest, and what appeared to be a black eye.

"Of course our parents were called, we all got yelled at. But it wasn't that bad. I mean seriously compared to the fact that James and Fred had blown up Labratory A about three times on accident, arrested four times for several things, dyed a Professor's hair bright pink over night, and of course their infamous one... breaking into Slytherin Common Room and dying all the Slytherins's hair fire-red." Rose snickered.

"What are they doing now?" Hank asked looking nervous.

"Fred and James are surprisingly in Scotland Yard working in the Special Forces. Alice married James, and became a lawyer. Albus is working in the Special Forces Unit. Scorpius is a Doctor along with Victoire. Most of my family found interest in the Special Forces and worked hard to get there." Rose smiled.

"Well, I have two friends who live together... if you want I can call them and ask if they could take you until you find an apartment, just so it is cheaper than a Hotel." Nick offered.

"I couldn't ask that of them." Rose started but Nick had already walked out of the room. When he returned he handed her small piece of paper, "Meet me there tomorrow morning." She nodded and then was sent home to go help with her daughter.


End file.
